


Villieldr

by madqueen0821



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Attempted Abortion, BAMF Harry, Character Death, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Elf Harry, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had a different reason to do what he did?<br/>Loki will never forgive Thor for what he did. And now after he discovers his true parentage, he doesn't care what it takes,someone will pay for the lies, pain and suffering he had to endure.</p><p>For as long as he could remember Harry has had weird dreams. He never told anyone ,not wanting for another thing to set him different from everyone else. When awaken they are so intense, One of the main points in most of these dreams is a dark haired man that made him feel both joy and sorrow, conflicted he tries his best to ignore them. feeling restless after the war he decides to travel the world with his godson, life was good for the first time he feels some resemblance of peace,but he can't stop feeling that part of his heart is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Berkana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410464) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> Many years before Thor was banished to Earth, Odin tried to force Loki to marry. Not wanting to be wed, he refuses. Faced with Loki's stubbornness the All-Father comes up with a compromise his son most find a worthy consort within nine years.  
> six years later he returns with his new lover, and Odin is forced by Frigga to let them marry. All seemed well. Unfortunately Thor has become entranced by his brother's lover, used to getting what he wants, problems arise, especially when he became pregnant with Loki's child.

Loki moved through the falling Midgardian craft with sense of satisfaction. Everything was going to plan, as of now that green beast is wreaking havoc on his own companions, the only complication was that ignorant little human that dared to believe he could stand in his way.Now all he needed to do was to get off this piece of junk and activate his army,

With this failure he hopes the message sunk in,It matters not what group of 'heroes' you send to try and stop him, they all will soon crash and burn. Loki couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face, this was it soon Thor's precious little planet will be in ruin and under his utmost control.

Loki might not have been as strong, or as brave, or as bold as his brother, but there was no denying he was smarter. And he was smarter than his not-father too, and for that matter his real father as well. They were so easy to trick and to manipulate and humiliate.

They were, all of them, beneath him, so stupid and sentimental. They had believed him when he had whispered sweet words of forgiveness all those years ago, though he would never, could never forgive his not-brother for the sin he committed onto him. Nor the mighty All-Father,   his not-father could have halted the events that lead to his utmost conquering pain. At any time he desired he could have stopped Him and Thor but he’d chosen not to. He had to make a point. And he got it, Odin’s manipulations opened his eyes, his whole existence was to cater to his golden child. And that he will never allow, before he would have settled for the crown, but after learning the truth of his parentage- He cares not for such meager results, All will pay for the lies, pain and suffering he had to endure. He would never forgive. 

His brother  will fall, he will not kill him, No, his beloved planet and all his new lover, 'friends' will all die.He will cast that adrenaline charged moron into a worst misery than the most wretched parts of Hel, then he will take on Asgard. Thinking of his former brother made him remember his earlier words.

Mother. Are you truly unwell.  No, he will not do this.

She is not His Mother, she lied to him just like all the rest. The Queen will be fine, in a few decades she will  be over his novelty and move on with her life. What matters is his revenge, he will accept nothing but the Golden boy's complete despair, he will not stop in till they both bow before him.

 So deep in his reflection he almost missed the raging hammer being thrown at him, there standing at his right was the God of lighting himself. He re-summoned his hammer and held it out, ready to strike.

 He tighten his grasp on his Scepter. Ahh so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is that next up will me Thor and loki's confrontation. wish me luck with the fight scene ;)  
> Im actually really excited to do this fic sooo please comment


	2. So you say, you've all ready won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods that was nerve wreaking  
> Truthful I finished this in December, but I've have done fight scene before so it felt like a was writing trash. Then a wise and noble voice guided my troubled soul to reason --- Translation my best friend threatened to take all my DVDs.
> 
> Please forgive me and sorry for the delay (This could still be trash but comment and i'll try to fix that :D)

_...he will accept nothing but the Golden boy's complete despair, he will not stop in till the both bow before him._

_So deep in his reflection he almost missed the raging hammer being thrown at him, there standing at his right was the God of lighting himself. He re-summoned his hammer and held it out, ready to strike._

_He tighten his grasp on his Scepter. Ahh so it begins_

**_..................................................................................................................................................._ **

And there he was, the root to all his misfortune. Just standing there in all his glory.

The graceless buffoon wasn't wearing his usually Asgardian armor, it was sleeveless with a black top emblazoned with silver plates and gold accents. It has blue pants and black boots. It had red wrist bands covered with silver arm bracers. Also his normally worn red garish cape was removed. His blonde hair swaying in the wind, standing tall, face was scrunched up in anger and sometimes else he wished not to name. He looked like the ever brave and noble warrior.Thor slowly moved forward as if encountering a rabid beast, all the while Loki held Thor firmly in his gaze.

He reach out his hand as if he thought I would miraculously run into his arms and declare his most passionate ruefulness and solemnly vow to never be _naughty_ again,then happily skip off hand-in-hand riding on a rainbow. Oh, the wait the hulking Imbecile already destroyed the Bifrost, Guess he can't swear himself to _love and friendship._ Too Bad

"Brother" Thor's voice boomed like thunder, echoing throughout the metal craft calling back attention to the matter at hand.

Loki couldn't help sneering in distaste, did he have to carry out every action with such extravagance.

But of course, how could he forget. This was 'The Magnificent and Glorious Thor Odinson', Wondrous and Bold every action must thunder with his might.

A violent wave of disgust and hate surged within his devious mind. He was going to reduce this blazing simpleton to a whimper dog, begging at his feet. Oh it would be divine, finally triumphant against his _dear brother_.

"Brother, please stop this." the blonde pleaded, Thor had no desire to harm his brother, for that is what he was, His brother. He couldn't not once more do battle with the Trickster ,not after all the damage he unknowingly inflicted on the cunning sorcerer. 

He must try to stop this madness, for the sake of their former bond

For Mother's continued joy

For Loki's own good well being

For Father's future atonement, for the return of their family

  _"Stop"_ , Loki's face shifted into something sinister, "There is no stopping me, not this time Thor"

"This world you relish so much... will fall to my supremacy and drown in despair and there is nothing you can do. Is It not tragic." the god/giant finished with the snide remark 

looking at the hateful being he called his brother, Thor steeled his resolve.Twirling his hammer with in his palms, he readied himself to strike, If Loki refuses to cease his aimless destruction, I will then have to stop him myself.

Thor and Loki faced off on the metal platform.  The area was wide enough for the both of them to move freely.

He surge forward, Hammer held low, when in reach Thor thrust his hammer toward the Trickster, though his body moved much like the serpent he was often hailed, dodging the heavy blow. They switched blows repeatedly, He shoot delivering a blow to the his mischief maker's 

Loki rushed at the God of Thunder.  He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the  _Scepter_.  Thor held strong, parried with left vambrace ,the metal strapped to his arms , clashing against the blade, sending out a shriek of sparks flying into the air. 

The Trickster was quick and slashed downward at the hammer-wielding warrior, attempting to catch Thor from his neck all the way across his chest to his heart. Thor sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. 

Quickly, before Loki could respond with a follow-up, Thor swiftly punched Loki in the solar plexus, Forcing wind out of the swordsman, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The fight had taken Thor and Loki dangerously close to the corner of the arena and Loki had his back close to the wall, despite his counter moves. Loki was still open for more attacks though and Thor was not done. The quick blow had opened the  mischief maker for another attack and The prince of Asgard obliged. He surge forward, Hammer held low, when in reach Thor thrust his hammer toward the Trickster, though his body moved much like the serpent he was often hailed, dodging the heavy blow. They switched blows repeatedly, He shoot a quick blow to his neck further injuring the god/giant.

staggering back, holding his face, he looked back up to glare hatefully at his Not-Brother, 

"Surrender Loki and Come home we both know I will be victorious. Father will not punish you harshly, we are of family -- brothers, do you not wish to return to the how we once were? Face your judgement so we all can live the rest of our days in peace."

Loki simply spit out the blood mixed saliva from his mouth and sneered back at the blonde

"Peace?... No simply  **ignorance"**

 

Holding out his palm Loki felt his energy being called forth, he unleashed a whirlwind to attack and blow himself back, away from his former brother, but not only that -- hidden within the currents contained deadly ice shards. One nick and the prince of Asgard will be frozen from the inside out. Ending this charade. _Thor always have wanted a sculpture of himself mid-battle. He'll count this as his good deed for the month_. 

But sadly Thor seemed to sense the hidden projectiles, dogging most and catching the last that attempted to gouge itself into his sternum. Trying not to grind his teeth, Loki analyzed his options. He needed to stop this boulder. Before he was once again crushed underneath its might.

 Swiping his feet against the floor, he Wiped the rest of the blood from his mouth. Positioning himself,he reengaged the lighting summoner,

"Whether you win or not matters not, this bootless planet you treasure so much will fall to war. I am simply a cog within the machine" Loki 

 "What do you speak of  _Níðingr"_

"I learn much in my exile, I even made some friend, they call themselves the Chitauri"

"Are you mad" The thunder god yell at the deranged sorcerer 

unconcerned, Loki simple waved away Thor's anger

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to Curse in Norse  
> (1)Níðingr -Vile, Villain

**Author's Note:**

> So there is that next up will me Thor and loki's confrontation. wish me luck with the fight scene ;)  
> Im actually really excited to do this fic sooo please comment


End file.
